Sky High Kitsune
by Boba Tea Freak
Summary: Kit is meeting new people and although she may not like them all, she might choose one as a mate. Warren OFC.
1. Chapter 1

This is only like. . . my, second fic? I've seen the movie once, a couple months ago, so kill me if my memory of the chars is rusty. :P Warning: This is going to be a little 'different' than other Sky High fics. I've found nothing like this so far. Bwahahaha! **I own nothing**. The idea may be original for this fandom, but it's in a lot of other fics, trust a'me. Feedback is welcome, any flames will be fed to my army of chocolate bunnies, so bring it, it'll only help me conquor the world that much faster. :D Ja.

Erin

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey guys!" Layla called, just having arrived late with another girl in tow. Gesturing twards her, she continued, "This is Kit."

Warren acknowlaged them both with a nod before going back to his book, Zach still held Magenta's hand who was occupied trying not to blush and Will saluted her. His parents must have finally started to ware on him.

"Yo." Kit gave a half wave and her usual vauge reply.

Magenta gave her a skeptical look, "Is that even a word?"

"Yes. It's spelt with a Y, and ends with an O, usually used in greeting." her curt reponse didn't seem to rile Layla so they all accepted this as a non-threatening response for the shorter, redheaded girl.

"So, Layla", Will directed his comment at his girlfriend, "this is the girl who gives you massages?"

Layla knew he was trying to make an effort tword she short friend and replied, "Yeah. Kit's been giving me massages since she got out of her MT school a few months ago. It's part of her powers—"

She was cut off when she saw her friend's face and immediately knew what was wrong.

"NO, Kit, don't run!", everyone looked at the two oddly as one redhead held onto the arm of the other, stopping her flight, "It's okay, they have powers too, they wont think it's weird."

By now no one watching knew what was going on, except Will. He'd seen another kid at school act the same way when boarding the bus to Sky High the first year he'd attended. As soon as someone mentioned 'powers' the kid had shot out of there like he expected a massive outbreak of hysteria. He guessed sometimes it happened, but it was the first time he'd ever seen that kind of reaction. Pure survival instinct.

The girl Layla had brought with her was looking at them all as if she could see what 'abilities' they had, and it almost seemed her light blue eyes could. Looking at Layla again she was considerably calmed.

"Why didn't you just tell me your friends had powers before we freakin left the house?"

"Well, you're sister was around and I didn't know where your Dad was. They don't know, do they?" She was trying to be reassuring, but knew that her friends were leery about her bringing some girl they'd never really heard about before. Specially Magenta, though she suspected the girl just didn't want any competition for Zach's affection. Why she didn't just get together with him was beyond her mind-set.

"Yes, it is obvious they like eachother, Lee." Kit seemed to have been reading her thoughts, though she knew it wasn't the case. She'd lept at the change of subject. That guy at home wasn't her father, and the girl not her sister, really. Layla didn't need to know that, though.

Kit noticed the looks and spoke her mind, as par the usual.

"What? She's an open book. Ugh. Like it's not obvious they like eachother just by looking at these two, what, Magenta and Zach, right? Layla was getting frustrated, anyways. May as well say something and put these guys out of their misery." She said while gesturing twards the shyly blushing couple.

If this was an anime, everyone would be sweat-dropping, but they all had the same look for a moment. The "Uhh . . . what'd she just say?" kind of look.

Layla just sighed and suggested they leave for the Paper Lantern to eat before Warren was late for his shift.

* * *

Kit noticed Magenta was still sneaking glances at her while they all sat at a booth, and it was getting annoying. 

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked in exasperation.

Unused to people being so direct, since Warren just didn't talk much, Magenta blabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"Ya, what's your power, anyway?"

"Which one do you want to know about; the interesting one, or the other interesting one?" Kit was also uncomfortable and so answered with her usual sarcasim.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not really knowing what to do or say.

"She's a really good massage therapist because of one of her powers. Right Kit?" Layla prompted, senseing the unrest.

"Yeah, massage, right . . . " was the unenthuised reponse.

"What is your problem?" Layla had finally had enough of her rudeness.

Kit leveled her with a look known to cause discomfort.

"Layla " she started in a monotone vioce, "these are **you're** friends. We ", she motioned her hands between everyone but Warren, who was working, "have nothing in common. I know they don't want me here. You forget I can **feel** emotions?"

"We don't not-want you here—" Will had decided to interupt.

"William, I know you're not only upset with me for my sarcasim, but you feel sorry for me because I don't have a date. Like I care? Besides, speak for yourself man." She was being kinda brutal, and knew it.

"Yeah, Will." Magenta decided that since this girl was so direct, she may as well be, too.

Kit gave Will an "I'm sorry, but yeah, that's how it is" look. Layla had already put her head on the table in defeat. She knew when she was wrong, but she hadn't known this would go so badly.

After that, Kit left the Paper Lantern and headed home. She had some reading to catch up on, and figured she'd be getting some alone time seeing how tonight went so badly. Layla was sure to feel bad about pressuring her into socializing and would back off for a little while. Maybe she'd have the weekend to herself? She could only hope, though she could always share her time with her chocolate bunnies?

* * *

The next time she saw Layla was Monday. Of course, everything was forgiven, if not forgotten. Kit liked her solitude and Layla would just have to accept it, if only not to toture her friends again. 

Kit was sitting in the school's lunch room, waiting to be bombarded by some stanger's jovial prattle when some guy made the mistake of sitting next to her at her table. He then made the _fatal_ mistake of putting his arm around her shoulders and takeing her book from her hands.

A couple moments later Warren stalked by and stopped momentarily to commented to her. He'd recognized her from the latest 'loser get-together', and figured her attitude was at least refreshing.

"You seem to be thinking about that book really hard." His deep vioce stated casually.

"He touched it." She pointed at the offender laying on the ground unconsious. "I'm deciding if it's enough cause to burn it, or just hope I don't catch anything?"

"Burn it." Having seen who was on the ground, he thought it amusing she was disgusted. A lot of girls thought that guy was attractive, but she seemed wholly uniterested.

Having reached a verdict of unanimous, Kit rooted around in her bag calling for the matches to 'come hither'. She glanced up in surprise, ready to KO yet another presumptuous jerk when she saw Warren light up one hand and hold it next to her book.

Smileing in glee she nodded her head and watched her now offensive text burn. Kit grinned at Warren and hugged his arm, gaining a startled glance.

"My own personal lighter." At his doutful expression, she chose to revise her statement. "Okay, maybe not personal . . . or my own." He grunted.

"I'm not a lighter." He said sitting across from her at the lunch table.

"Yes; you light things afire. You use fuel, without it, you light not." Kit layed out her hands, palms up at 'not'.

* * *

Layla happened by the two before the lunch bell rang and saw the pile of ash. 

"You two seem to be getting along?" She sounded cheerful, but the suprise in her vioce was obvious.

"Yep, he's kewl," gestureing to Warren who was eating his sandwich and watching them with a blank expression, Kit added, "but your other friends suck."

Most people wouldn't react well to something like this, but Layla just sighed again, she knew not to take it to heart.

"Well, at least you made _one_ friend." She'd decided to take what she could get and make the best of it.

"Don't you dare **think** of doing that again. I wont give in next time, no matter how the chocolate bunnies look at me." Said with an absolutely serious vioce, pulling a giggle from the natualistic redhead.

Warren wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were talking about, and so was content to stay out of the conversation.

"You know you'd say 'yes' to Hershey's bars." Layla couldn't help but tease in a sing song vioce. Kit's pale cheeks blushed bright pink.

"Depends on the quantity." She glared back, "And shush you, who knows if the marshmellow-filled bunnies are listening . . . plotting revenge for their brethren. That is some valubale information you're leaking out to the world." More odd looks and a bright smile later the bell rang. Layla returned to her friends as Warren and Kit went their separate ways down the same hall way. This would develop into a routine for them all and continue for a week.

* * *

Kit woke up the next Monday morning with the usual aches and pains, but also with a mighty headache. This didn't put her into a good mood. 

"Ugghhhh. Pain . . . head must explode to relieve pressure . . " she groaned to no one.

"Kit-chan?" Rin opened the door a crack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that Kit-chan must wake up so that Kit-chan is not late." The small girl was standing at her opened bedroom door now with a glass of apple juice and some pills. "Rin has brought Kit-chan some medicine to make her feel better," Her happy vioce was pitched low from practice of living with youki all her life. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that if Kit-chan recieves another withdrawl-failure that Kit-chan will have double training and no internet untill college."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled and slowly lowered herself onto her bed comforter. Accepting the juice, she allowed the girl to sit next to her on the bed. She waited quietly for her body to calm as her sister figure toyed with her furry fox ears.

They both knew this ritual well and just kept eachother company while they sat. Finally able to take the drugs without fear of having to see them again, Kit downed the juice and handed the glass back before zooming over to her closet for some clothes. She riffled through it quickly, knowing what she was looking for.

"Rin-san, where's my black tee? Or **a** black tee? They just like . . . aren't here . . ." she asked when her sister started for the door. Kit had a habit of wearing dark, ratty clothes when she was feeling bad, and the laundress Sesshoumaru had hired had a habit of hideing them whenever the oportunity presented itself. She suspected this was under her care-taker's orders. Rin merely stood there smileing.

"Alright, I gave you the oportunity to confess." Kit jetted to a hall closet two hallways over and plucked a teeshirt from the back. She paused on her way back at her room's threshhold. "Are my jeans where I left them?" She asked turning. Another innocent smile. "Shoes?" The little figure just turned and walked away this time.

"From now on, I'll do my own laundry, thank you." She huffed. She didn't know where they hid her shoes yet, so she'd have to wear her regular tennies instead of her boots. Her jeans they hid in the laundry room, that she knew. Kit continued to mutter as she dressed and went about finding some food. Damned parental . . . .

* * *

Layla showed up with Will as she was leaving her house. Kit didn't know what to do about this, but figured it was alright, so long as she could leave them when she wanted. 

"Kit, where are you going?" Layla asked cheerfully.

"To school." Her vioce was cold and made Will shiver. What was it about Layla that attracted people like this? First it was Warren, now this girl.

"But, we don't have any school today; it's Labor Day." Will stated. This stopped Kit in her tracks. She made a growling niose and one could sware she was getting kinda shimmery.

Kit was just vexed. Vexed, I tell you! She didn't even think as her concentration slipped and her ears and tail became visable. Ohhh, she could have watched her morning episode of anime had she not started going to **this** school. Sure, it had more homework and there was the occasional harrassment about her primal behavior, but her last school didn't start till 9AM. Sky High started at 7AM. This was not good. Grrr. Great, she could smell Layla's friends comeing now.

"Grrrrrrrr."

Magenta, Zach and Ethan had now showed up from around the corner since they were on their way to Will's. Studying was becoming a regular thing for them on their weekends, even if they did ended up socializing half the time. Though last weekend they had convinced Warren to come for almost an hour since he had Will shared a couple classes. Their chatting had finally gotten the best of him and he left before he torched something, like Will's house.

As the small group got closer, the more fur on Kit's tail bristled. She was already feeling crappy, and having gotten up for no good reason wasn't helping her mood. Just the thought of people being around her, asking her questions when they really didn't care about the answers was setting her into a demon rage. She hated being around simple-minded people!

Layla was desperate to distract Kit's anger and did the only thing she could think of. She ran up to her animal-like friend and offered her the one thing that always seemed to calm her down. Chocolate.

* * *

As Ethan looked at Kit, who was sitting on the pavement engrossed in her chocolate bar, he wondered who and what she was. He hadn't ever seen her before. Or anything **like** her, for that matter. Not knowing any better, he asked. 

"So, what are you?" Ethan asked, point blank.

Kit's sharp eyes flicked up to Ethan as she sat on the ground. She wondered why he cared, but the chocolatey goodness was in her veins and all was well in the world. She decided she liked him since he seemed genuinly curious, she could even smell it on him.

"I'm a kitsune." Her vioce sounded young. Big eyes trained on the small boy before her, Kit gave him her full attention. Course, she was still placeing pieces of chocolate into her mouth. But, aside from that, he had all of her attention.

"A kitsune . . . Aren't those spirits or something?" Ethan was thinking back to his reading.

"Yes. Part of us comes from the earth. I was born to my parents as a kit, but they gave me to another family soon afterward so I wouldn't be hunted." Layla was surprised Kit was being so open and friendly with Ethan. _She_ didn't even know any of this, really. Must be the chocolate . . .

"Who would hunt you?" Magenta asked. Kit considered the purple haired girl again and deemed her unimportant, but then, Ethan seemed to want to know, too. Damn. Need more chocolate.

"That's a story for later, I'm going home."

"Why?" Layla asked, though everyone wanted to know.

Kit actually smiled as she turned back to reply, "I need more chocolate to deal with you freaks." With that, she walked back into her house and waited at her bedroom window till they left to go study.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Warren had made a routine of walking Kit home from the bus stop. Suddenly stopping on their walk home, Kit stood very close to Warren, her face next to his, her nose twitching slightly. He blushed, about to move away thinking she would kiss him. She only followed him, her nose now about chest level. She quickly went behind him and kept sniffing. He was about to turn and demand a explanation but she suddenly pounced on him. 

Warren was forced to the ground, but managed to roll Kit off his back and saw something very odd. Kit sat on the pavement, fox ears adorning her head and tail swaying behind her, his bookbag in her lap, she was riffling through it with her head almost all the way inside it. She didn't toss anything out, but he was still pissed that she was going through his stuff.

"What the hell, Kit?" he yelled, trying to grab his bag from the small girl. Kit growled low in her throat and used her claws to hold the bag to her. Looking up at him she bared her fangs at him. She had smelt it, she knew she had, and she'd find it. The precious cocoa candy . . .

"What are you doing?" Warren wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared, as his little friend had never tried something like this with him. He's seen her pounce on Layla once, and sometimes she growled at guys when they got too close to her on the bus or in the hallways. These had always seemed like play acts or warnings. He didn't know what the hell was going on. But he wanted his stuff back . . . **now**.

Kit was still mauling Warren's belongings when her tail was grabbed rather roughly. It was sensitive and the pain set off her violent temper. Her red eyes looked up at her aggressor. She felt hesitant to attack when she caught his scent, it seemed familiar but in her frame of mind she couldn't think of who it belonged to. But this male had harmed her, he must be a threat.

In a demon rage, she attacked, her previous search forgotten. Warren hardly caught the look's significance, but the adrenaline from this little skirmish was exciting. Kit was what he considered a friend, so she had to know he wasn't going for blood. Besides, she hardly came to his chin, what could she do to him?

Not a few moments later, Warren was thrown heavily to the ground and pinned. Hm, maybe she weighed more than she looked? She was still growling above him, and it was making him a little nervous.

"Kit, you win. I just want my stuff back." He said gruffly and waited for a response but got nothing but a red eyed stare. He was getting uncomfortable with their situation. "Kit, get off me—"

Wait . . . Was she purring? His little punk ass friend was _purring_?

She found he smelt really good. She nuzzled his chin and relaxed into his body. He would make a good mate, even if he was human. You didn't have to be big and bad to survive in this world. Kit wasn't really thinking, just feeling. She'd felt an attraction to Warren when they'd first met, but figured he'd be an ass, or stupid. But, he didn't seem to be either. Just witty and attractive.

From what she'd felt of his emotions when they'd touched dureing their mock-fight, he was attracted to her, as well. It had been enough to calm her demonic rage, but now her demon instincts wanted to do something other than kill him. She wasn't sure this was good or bad.

She nipped at his neck and found his scent spiked as he gasped. He was probably confused, she hadn't been overly friendly with him before and intimacy was obviously new to him.

Warren had no idea what she thought she was doing, but he wasn't sure he disliked it. No one was allowed this close to him, his mother hardly ever hugged him, yet this girl was atop of him and kissing his neck.

"Mmmm. You smell nice, Warren." She murmered as she breathed his scent in.

His eyes were hooded as he was relaxing. Her tail was softly curled against his right hip and he could touch the tip with his fingers. It was incredibly soft. She hardly ever showed these animal attributes, but he'd wondered what her ears and tail felt like after he'd seen them for the first time.

Now that he had the opportunity, she was still situated on his chest resting easily, he lifted his left hand to her head. He slid his fingers through her reddish-blonde hair untill he found one of her fox ears. It flicked across his fingers gently as she listened to different things around them. He trailed his thumb from the base up to the tip where he toyed with the small tuft of baby hairs. These were the only natutally dark things on her. Her pale skin, light eyes, and shimmery golden hair were all around the same light shades. Her dark brown-tipped tail and ears were the only contrast.

As he continued to massage her ears, Kit snuggled into him and licked his cheek in affection. Yes, she deffinatly liked him. But how would he feel about mateing with her? She was already afraid he'd run from her when he realized what he was doing. She growled at this thought. It could be fun, but he didn't seem the type to play hard to get. If he ran, it would be to get away from her, not lead her on. She wasn't sure what to do, then.

Warren was interested in the sounds she was making. She was wholly relaxed on top of him, licking or kissing him sometimes, and he was enjoying the affection and trust. Most would run from him, but Kit just plopped onto him and curled up. It was comforting, having her not fear him.

"Warren, do you know what I am?" she'd decided to verbally sort things out, hopefully.

"Um, a girl?" his tone said 'duh', she could almost hear him blink.

"Yes, I'm female, but do you know what the tail and ears are from?" she asked while wiggling her ears in his hands and brushing her tail against his leg.

"They seem . . . foxy." The triangle shaped ears and pointed tail _did_ scream **fox**. Ookaaay. Not really getting anywhere.

"Cheater." She admonished with a sharp nip to his neck. She hadn't broken the skin, but it was enough to sting.

"Owww." His vioce was hardly more than a moan, but it had hurt. He scowled when the suft bundle atop him giggled. Kit laved the bite mark with her tounge before sucking on it gently. This time he did moan.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Mmm. No problem." He paused and scowled, seeming to realize what he'd said, "Just don't do it again." Warren tried sounding threatening, but only managed to show his stuborn attitude.

"Okay." Kit agreed and placed numerous little bites on his neck useing her fangs to graze the skin. Yelping Warren tried to move away. Kit flipped them over so he wouldn't feel so cornered. She glanced up at him, leaves in his hair from the autumn season.

"Better?" She asked as she shifted under him to try and displace some larger rocks under her back. Once she was situated she looked back up at Warren and saw him biting his lip and frozen still. His eyes were closed.

"Warren?" she frowned in confusion, "I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, quickly licking his neck to taste his skin. For some reason, she could hardly feel his emotions, but she could taste them. It must have something to do with her demon heritage, she figured it was this way for some reason. He was confused, yet.

Warren's eyes shot open when he felt her lips on his neck again.

"Kit, why are you licking me?" he sounded frustrated.

"Because I'm going to eat you." Her sarcasim making an appearance for the first time that afternoon. He quietly waited for an answer. Okay, fine.

"It, um . . . because I like you." She sounded so cute when she was confessing to something, he decided. Maybe that was his sinister blood talking?

"Yeah, I figured you did," he said with a smirk, "but you've been _licking_ my _cheek_ and stuff. That's a little weird." Kit blinked. Well, he might as well know.

"It's like kissing to kitsunes. More intimate, though." She said softly.

"Kitsune? Is that your real name?" She could almost feel his eyebrows scrunch together and hers did the same.

"No, it's my race." How did she explain this to someone who was ignorant of _all_ the facts? Arg.

"Um . . . I'm a demon?" she tried.

Silence.

"What?"

"Heh, can I just knaw my hand off, instead?" This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Hours later they were sitting in the same booth at the Paper Lantern that Layla had coralled her group into a few weeks ago. Thankfully, this night seemed to be going better than the last one when Kit was here. She and Warren were still diccussing what she was and what was going on. 

"So, you're a type of fox-spirit _demon_ called a kitsune, named Kit because that was all you'd respond to as a kid?" he was takeing it suprisingly well, she though cheerfully. She could be niave when it suited her. "And what does being a fox demon entail?"

"I can transform into the obligitory fox, have super keen senses, a little superficial magic, hence the lack of ears and tail while at school, and deep-seeded primal urges." She smirked as a thougth came to her.

"And what can you do?" She asked arrogantly.

"I can burn shit and throw fire balls bigger than you." He retorted with a glare. He faught back a smirk when her lips formed a small "O". He had another question, though.

"What does this kitsune thing have to do with licking?" He knew he'd hit his mark when Kit blushed.

She'd been subtly avioding this particular subject. She wasn't sure he wouldn'd be turned off, or scared by the explination, but was hopeful he wouldn't . . . well, react _badly_. Oh, well.

"It's a form of knowing someone. Kitsunes can usually feel other's emotions, but we feel it strongest when touching. Licking is to kitsunes what kissing is to humans, something to show affection and—"

Just then Warren interupted her nervous babbling by leaning over the table and licking her cheek. He'd licked her cheek that was faceing away from the restaurant, so if anyone had seen them, they'd think he'd only kissed her cheek. No need for _everyone_ to know how strange they were.

Kit's eyes were wide as saucers and stareing without seeing, her mind frantically processing what had just happened. . . . . Obviously, it wasn't quite up to speed. Warren's chuckle broke her out of her reverie.

She didn't know whether to ask him what the hell he was doing, or pounce on him, again. Either way, she was estatic that he seemed to be showing the same interest in her that she had in him.

* * *

After more hidden smiles, hand holding under the table and quiet chatting from one kitsune to one pyro, they headed out. Kit was suprsingly aware of how new this relationship was and retrained her urge to just hang all over him. He didn't seem uncomfortable but she wasn't going to risk it. He was always pushing people away at school, and she didn't want that. Though, she'd be damned if she ever let him. She wasn't one to give up when she wanted soemthing, period. 

"Insert demonic laughter here." She muttered, gaining an odd look from her companion. She purposly widened her eyes as him and said, "Heh, nothing, dear." Warren rolled his eyes and walked on silently letting her hang onto his arm. That innocent face didn't fool him for a minute.

They were a couple houses down from where she lived when Kit couldn't hold herself back anymore, her instinct was damn strong concerning this guy. She stopped and turned to Warren, jumping into his arms. He caught her out of reflex and was startled to all hell when she wraped her legs around his waist.

Kit stared into his blank face, trying to sense something of his mood. She couldn't, they weren't touching skin, he was supporting her but his hands were touching her jeans. Her own hands where helping steady her on his shoulders, clutching his leather jacket.

When he was about to either drop her, or just put her back to the ground, he hadn't quite decided which yet, she tightened her grip and leaned her face into his hair, breathing his scent in. She often did this when hugging people, but Warren was so tall and she feared he wouldn't have complied if she'd asked for a hug.

When she was about to lick his cheek good-bye, she caught a scent and knew who had just arrived.

"Kit." A cold vioce interupted the tense moment. Uh-oh.

Looking up from sparkling kitsune eyes, Warren saw a tall man with really long silver hair and an outlandish outfit. His eyes seem to glow a golden hue and he could see red bleeding into them. It reminded him of the little wrestling match from that afternoon.

Kit smiled from her potential mate's arms, "Hello, parental unit." A low growl was her only verbal response.

She was suddenly on the ground beside her retainer, a heavy hand trapping her there as he turned a murderous glare on the human boy. No words were exchanged as Warren watched the tall guy march his new love-interest away and into the house. Kit glanced back quickly at the door and waved enthusiasticly before being physically dragged inside. Well, she had to show up at school, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't get why everyone thinks the licking idea is hilarious? O.o? All basic animals do it to either clean or heal eachother. But, alrighty, whatever floats your boat. I need some help on this next chapter; I've hit a writer's wall made of granite. Ain't nothing getting through.

:( Help.

Erin

OoOoOoOoOoO

She was laying on her back in the shade of a tree, picking random blades of grass before throwing them from her person.

"Mwahahah. I shall conquor the Grass City and take over the earth's crust. Yessss." Kit was, again, plotting world domination. Nothing new here, moveing on.

Layla sat a couple yards away with Will, they were all waiting. Warren was still in detention and had yet to make an appearance, so they were stuck there untill he was released so Will could take them home. Kit could have always gotten her own ride home, but she hung around anyways.

"They aren't planning on keeping him forever, are they?" Kit asked.

"No, but he pissed Powers off, again. So, he'll probably get lectured before they release him." Will said.

"But he didn't start that lunhroom brawl, AND that guy totally deserved to get fried. He is a _total_ jackass, and not in a good way." At their inquisitive looks, she continued, "My first day here he tried to hit on me and I ended up burning my only available reading material because of him."

"Why did you burn it?" Layla asked, she remembered the pile of ash.

"He touched it." Kit responded nonchelauntly. So, she was possessive. Demons are like that.

They finally saw a dark figure comeing twards them from the front enterance.

"Warren!" Kit cried happily. She hadn't really seen him today, so she had to get all her piled up affection out before they got home.

Warren was stolling along, looking like his intimidating self when he was pounced on . . . . again. This was almost a daily occurance for him. By now, his reflexes were quicker and he was able to catch the small body as it collided with his own. He set his little fox down and immediately noticed her pout. Okay, so she wanted to be carried, fine.

Kit squealed as she was thrown over a sturdy shoulder and walked back to her friends. Yes, she called them friends, but she certainly wouldn't say that out loud. The marshmellow bunnies might overhear them and use the information against her for revenge. You never know who's listening.

Layla and Will were surprised to see Warren catch their undeclared group mascot when she took a flying leap at him, but were shocked when he picked her up with a smirk. He was actually playing around with someone, where had they been? Actually, they'd been too into eachother to really notice the fondness developing between the kitsune and pyro. This wasn't an odd occurance for them, but it was only now being noticed.

"Hey, don't you even **think** about it! I bounce when walking, not bounce when dropp—" she was dropped and the jarring movement interupted her frantic warning.

"Your tail was tickling my face." Warren said by way of explination, "You need to teach that thing some manners." He wasn't being cold or mean, he knew she'd kick his butt again if he was, but he really hadn't been able to breathe through the thick fur.

"I'll teach **you** some manners, _human_." A new vioce interupted the amusing moment, sounding angry. An average sized guy with doggy ears and angry scowl faced them. He wore a traditional style of some asian get up and was bare-foot.

Warren was roughly picked up off the ground and about to be mauled when Kit attacked the inu and expertly ripped his hold off of Warren without harming him. She through the dog demon away from them and followed, pinning him against the truck of the tree she'd been sitting under.

Barring her fangs at him she demanded, "Don't touch my mate . . . **mutt**."

"I have a name, wench! Use it!" He was pissed, he'd only been trying to protect her. Stupid kitsune. Wait—mate?

"He's not your mate! Sesshoumaru would never allow you to mate with a human!" Kit smirked at him.

"Actually, he knows of my intentions and he's fine with it." She snorted. "Think about it, Inuyasha; it's not like he could stop me, anyways."

OoOoOoOoOoO

To everyone who noticed; I was a little out of it the other night when I uploaded two chapters. Really lame there, sorry. No more puttering after two ambien caplets. Heh . . . : runs :


End file.
